


Roll with the Wind

by Natileroxs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Additional Ships to be tagged, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cussing, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs
Summary: The first words your soulmate says to you are engraved in your skin from the minute you turn 13. For some, this is something they've been waiting for their entire life. For others, it's an annoyance that they can't get rid of.The title is not mine. It is the same as the song 'Roll with the Wind' by Alexander Rybak.





	Roll with the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 - Prutia

When Gilbert awoke on his 13th birthday, it was with high hopes. This was the day that the awesome him was going to find out who his soulmate was. Well... Not really. He was only going to find out the words which they'd say to him when he first met them. 

Getting out of bed, he searched down his arms, excitement rushing through him. Every amber of his body was screaming at him to run into the bathroom and see if the mark was concealed under his tank top. With that in mind, he gave in and rushed out of his room to smack into his younger brother. 

"Morning Gilbert," 

"Morning Bruder," Gilbert said, distracted. Ludwig nodded in understanding and moved out of his way, letting him pass. Gilbert made his way down the hallway and threw open the door, slamming the door behind him. Once inside, he threw off his top and gasped. Written on his stomach, in elegant but cute handwriting was, "Wow, your eyes are beautiful,"

Gilbert stared at the words for a few minutes, silently squealing over how freaking cute they were. And they'd complimented him. Much better start than his friend Antonio. Antonio didn't have the politest soulmate, seeing as how there were curse words punctuating everything that was written across his friend’s collar bone. He jumped when he heard his father yelling for him to get up and have breakfast. He had to stay focused, it was his birthday.

* * *

 

  
Lovino awoke to the sound of his brother yelling. It took him a moment to figure out that it was from joy and not fear.

“Idiota Fratello,” Lovino cursed in his half awake state, stomping into the kitchen. Grandpa Rome sat, smiling widely. It was almost exactly the same as two years ago when he himself had gotten his own words. Except it had been a lot later in the morning and he wasn’t celebrating like his brother currently was.

In the middle of the room stood his 13-year-old brother, dancing around and cheering. Lovino rolled his eyes and Grandpa chuckled.

“Oh, Lovi!” Feliciano turned around and rushed up to him. Lovino struggled in his grip as the younger hugged him.

“Oi, get off me!” He cried, blush dusting his face.

“Look!” He held out his wrist. Written in neat and elegant handwriting was, “Oh my god, you’re the awesome me’s soulmate!”

“Sounds like an asshole if you ask me,” Lovino crossed his arms.

“They seem so sweet!” Feliciano smiled widely.

“Well, I guess.”

* * *

 

  
It was years later that Gilbert heard the words written along his wrist. He and his two friends Francis and Antonio were planning to have a party for his younger brother’s birthday today and he was out getting the birthday cake they’d ordered online. Ludwig would be turning sixteen tomorrow. The thought of it was mind-boggling. His little brother was growing up so fast.

Gilbert was so deep in thought that he almost missed the shop. He stopped and turned, walking in. There was only a single customer other than himself. And it looked like they were waiting for their order. Gilbert shrugged and walked up to the counter. There was no one there so he turned around, just about to ask I the server was around the back when the other boy, he looked about seventeen, smiled.

“Wow, you eyes are beautiful,” Gilbert’s heart stopped. This was him. His soulmate. A grin spread across Gilbert’s face.

“Oh my god, you’re the awesome me’s soulmate!” He grinned widely. The other’s eyes widened before he suddenly hugged Gilbert.

“And you’re mine!” He smiled up at Gilbert and he blushed slightly. “I’m Feliciano Vargas!”

“Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt,”

And that was when the server came back with a small box for Feliciano. The boy happily paid and waited by the door for Gilbert to get the cake he needed. Once he had gotten it boxed and ready, he made my way out the door and Feliciano followed him.

“What did you get?” He asked.

“A cake, it’s my brother’s sixteenth birthday,” Gilbert grinned. “What about you?” he gestured to the small box that the boy was holding.

“Oh, it’s just a little thing for myself, I love the cakes they sell here,” He smiled.

“Yeah,” They walked in silence from then on. Before Gilbert had realised, they’d gotten to his house.

“Is this your house, Gilbert?” Feliciano asked curiously.

“Ja,” He nodded. “Uh... do you want to come in?”

Feliciano smiled and hugged Gilbert again. “Yes!”

So the elder opened the door and walked inside, the other following him.

“Ludwig, I’m home!” Gilbert yelled. His brother came out into the foyer.

“Ah, your home bruder, who is this?” Ludwig asked gruffly.

“This is the awesome Feliciano! He’s my soulmate,” Gilbert almost shouted. Ludwig’s eyes widened and he stiffly held out his hand.

“Nice to meet you, I am Ludwig,” Feliciano skipped the handshake and just hugged the blonde man.

Gilbert chuckled loudly, coming from behind and hugging the two. Feliciano was probably the best soulmate he could have hoped for. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone was in character. This is the first time I've written them and I'm not that great at doing them right.


End file.
